A Phantom in Arcadia
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Danny has been chased halfway across the country by the GIW. Now lost, injured and tired Danny finds himself in another quiet american town plauged with the supernatural. Meanwhile James Lake Jr. The Trollhunter hears rumors of a weird creature in the woods and fearing it might be a sign Gunmar has retured takes his team to investivage, is Arcadia ready for a clash of the worlds?


**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, first off yes I know it has been a while since you've seen or heard of me and again sorry but if you are a long time fan of me and have been following me you know updates are few and far between I don't like it being like that but it's better than nothing right. Secondly I know this is a new story and I should be finishing my others, well to answer that yes I really should be and I still plan of finishing A Hotel for Monsters first as it's shorter and already halfway done, and post a new Chapter of A Phantom Rebel that's been sitting in my documents for months and then get onto finally finishing Mother of a Phantom after all this time but yeah this is a new story. Now before anything else is said, this just came to me because I just happened to recently watch the whole of Trollhunters and 3Below on Netflix and secondly this story will be finished soon. But I can talk more in the Outro, here is A Phantom in Arcadia.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Unrelenting Pursuit**_

* * *

Danny desperately tired to get more water from the now empty bottle, but the dried-up plastic only presented a few small drops on his tongue. He could feel his fatigued body scream out at him demanding immediate stop and rest, his chest rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath. His mind was fuzzy from the lack of sleep and all the running he had been doing over the last few days. The sound of rustling and heavy boots from behind him alerted him that he was out of time, not having enough energy to make a mad dash; Danny quickly dashed into the closest bush. Thankfully he was already in his human form so he did not have to risk changing to hide his ghostly glow or features that they could easily track. The noises got closer and as Dany stayed still, he replayed the events in his head on how he ended up hear and so far from home.

It had started out like a normal day, he along with his best friends Sam and Tucker had finishes school and were on their way home to immerse themselves in pizza and video games. However just as they expected a ghost attack had prevented them form pursuing their plans and Danny transformed to go take care of the ghost. Danny was not a normal human, he had not been a normal human since he accidently turned his parents Ghost Portal on from the inside. The machine had turned him into a Halfa, a half-human, half-ghost hybrid and he took on the responsibility of protecting his town from ghost attacks with the help of his friends and they had been doing that for about three years now. But back to the matter of the Ghost attack. It had started out like a normal attack, Technus had come out of The Ghost Zone in another attempt conquer the human race with technology and Danny quickly put a stop to him and trapped him in the Fenton Thermos.

That however was not the end of it, no sooner had Danny stopped Technus then the Guys in White, or GIW showed up and attempted to capture and/or kill him. Ever since their plan to buy his parents lab, inventions and use their portal to basically nuke The Ghost Zone ended in failure they had stepped up their game. They attacked him and relentlessly pursed him across Amity Park never given Danny a moment to rest or even hide to turn back into his human form. They had also increased their weapons and tactic and were putting the civilian population in danger, they didn't care what happened so long as they caught or killed him. Wanting to spare the town any unwanted destruction Danny had no choice but to flee and that is what he's been doing for the last few days. He'd been on the run always with the GIW right on his heel with only momentary pauses to catch his breath.

This is how he ended up in the current situation, having lost them for a moment Danny had taken the opportunity to catch his breath and rehydrate himself. While his half-ghost side allowed him to go longer without food, water or sleep that humans regularly required he still needed them and he had not been given much time to get them during the pursuit, he had just finished the last of his water and he was in desperate need of sleep. As the GIW foot soldiers got closer Danny started to wonder what was going on back in Amity Park. He had been running for days and his phone's battery had died, he had no idea where he was or if his friends and family were looking for him. He could see the flashlight of the incoming GIW agents now, he became perfectly still as the agents approached not wanting to be discovered, he should be alright so long as…shit.

Danny's hoped was dashed as a GIW agent with peculiar headgear walked into the forest with his fellow agents. He was wearing a masked headset with glowing green goggles, they had been a real pain the last few days and one of the reasons he could not escape, heat sensing goggles. Ghosts were cold and even in his human form Danny's normal temperature was well below what a normal human should be and he was also colder then the plants surrounding him, it was night but it was a warm night, Danny had suspected that he might be in a southern state. All the GIW had to do was look over at him and they would see a cold spot out of place. Danny prepared to transform and make a run for it should he be discovered. Soon enough a flashlight was moved to his location and Danny could see the muscles tense up in the heat sensing agent as he looked directly at him.

"Target 12:00!" the GIW shouted.

Danny immediately transformed back into his ghost form and took off running, he didn't want to risk flying, he was to tired and with there just being forest below he would be an easy target fort the GIW new Ariel Attack Drones which were another reason he had not been able to escape just yet. Right now, running through the forest was the best plan, it would provide cover especially in the dark of night. Danny felt a stinging sensation on his shoulder but he kept on running, he knew he had been hit, over the last few days he'd been nicked by a few shots from the GIW, thankfully nothing serious but Danny was never one to test his luck. He could hear the shouts of the GIW behind him and the engines of their assault jeeps revving up in action. A large spotlight was bathing the forest around him as the GIW drove alongside the forest trying to locate him, Danny ducked and sprinted deeper into the forest once again renewing the long chase of the last few days.

Suddenly Danny came to a halt when he reached open air, he had run out of forest and now was looking to a large cliff face with a pond and a water fall. He had no time to climb or fly up it and hiding in the water was suicide as it was just a small body of water, Danny had no choice but run in another direction, before he got more then four feet pain shot up his leg and exploded in his chest. Causing him to seize and tumble to the ground, but he kept trying to move. Soon he was blinded by a bright light and heard the voices of the GIW as they started to surround him. Danny looked around to see the soldiers and their vehicles boxing him in against the cliff face, two Ariel Attack Drones hovering in the skies above him. Danny stood up, putting strain on his injured and bleeding leg as ectoplasm leaked onto the ground. Danny looked for a way out of this, but it looked like his time might have been up, he had been running for days, he was exhausted and injured and now he was surrounded, he knew one thing, if this was his end, he was going down fighting.

"Finally, after days of endless pursuit we finally got you freak." One GIW said as he pointed his rifle at the halfa.

"Please…don't do this." Danny pleaded with them, he hated how tired and pathetic his voice sounded but he couldn't help it he was on fumes.

"Is it actually begging?"

"Turns out the mighty Phantom is afraid of us, begging for his life."

"Not…mine…yours…please I don't want…to…. hurt anyone." Danny said again as he felt a little drip of Ectoplasm leak out of his mouth.

"Take it down men, Open fire!"

Before Danny or even the agents could act, the two Ariel Attack Drones exploded into balls of flame and crashed into the ground, this caught the attention of both Danny and the agents. Before anybody could act or retaliate a whinging noise was heard in the air and Danny looked behind the GIW to see a barrage of missiles flying towards them over the tree-line. Now normally he would expect those missiles to be coming for him, especially since he recognized the very missiles in the air, as he had to doge them almost weekly, but they weren't heading for him this time, they were heading for the agents.

"Lo…" Danny tried to warn them.

Despite the fact that these people had relentlessly chased him and planned to kill him, Danny could not stop being the hero and trying to warn them, alas he was to late and the missiles collided into the ground and vehicles around the GIW agents, exploding into a torrent of flamer and shrapnel. The vehicles exploded and the GIW agents were thrown in a verity of directions form the force. The force was even enough to send Danny back a few feet but he kept his balance. He looked over at the carnage, the GIW vehicles were destroyed and there were small pockets of fire across the forest, the Agents all laid on the ground unconscious or worse. Danny was about to check when he heard a familiar noise clanging metal and afterburners. Danny turned in the direction of the missiles just in time to see a massive silver and green blur tackle him, grab him by his throat and slam him into the side of the cliff face. Danny recovered his tired senses and looked to see the flaming eyes of Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest Hunter looking down at him.

"Did you think you could hide from me Whelp!"

Skulker raised his free hand, which was converted into a blade and attempted to decapitate Danny. Danny while still tired and definitely not in the mood for this still wanted to live. Danny shifted his weight against the rock wall he was pined to and forced Skulker to move him down a little until he had a free hand. Danny fired a ghost ray right into Skulker's face, stunning the hunter and forcing him to let go of Danny. Danny recovered, landed on his hands and used his momentum to push himself at Skulker, kicking the hunter in the chest and allowing Danny to leap over him. Skulker had managed to recover faster then Danny had anticipated and grabbed him by his leg, he swung him around and let threw him right into a tree. Danny slid down as he recovered just in time to see Skulker converting his hand into an Ecto-Blaster.

"Look Skulker thanks for the save and all but I'm really not in the mood alright, I've been chased by the GIW for days can we just call a rain check and reschedule for next Saturday?"

"I'm well aware whelp, I've been tracking you and the GIW for days as well and I was going to be damned if I let the GIW get my prize; plus, I wanted a little competition and challenge."

"Well you didn't have to kill them."

"Not all, a few will survive and besides it's a much quicker and better death then they would have given us."

Danny charged towards Skulker, slamming into his body and knocking them both off their feet. Danny recovered first and brought out an Ecto-Blade to stab Skulker but the ghost darted out of the way and Danny stabbed nothing tut the cold ground. Skulker zoomed up into the air and shot forward to grab Danny by the neck, forcing him into the ground and scrapped him against it as his thrusters carried him away from the open area. Danny managed to get the upper hand and turned the hunter around, forcing Skulker to be scrapped against the side of the cliff face as they flew upwards into the night sky and way form the burning wreckage that was once the GIW pursing him. Skulker managed to get the upper hand again and landed a blow to Danny's jaw, knocking the halfa off him as they both came to a crashing halt on top of the cliff.

Danny was the first to recover and he grabbed a large and heavy branch that was lying next to him. Danny swung it at Skulker but the branch just broke against the ghosts' metal armor. Skulker lifted his fist to punch Danny who quickly ducked to evade the blow. Danny then kicked Skulker from behind, sending him forwards and also firing a Ghost Ray into the hunter's back. Skulker went flying into a nearby tree and managed to uproot the thing, causing it to fall over the cliff and crash into the forest below. As Skulker started to get up Danny quickly fired Ice beams at the hunter pinning him to the ground in an ice blanket. It was not enough to hold Skulker however as the ghost used his strength to shatter the ice into crystals and charged towards Phantom again with his wrist blades out.

Danny soon found himself on the defensive again as he dodged swipe after swipe from Skulker. He was getting really tired, he had to stop Skulker soon or he really would end up as a pelt. Danny turned intangible and he phased through the ground beneath his feet. It took Skulker a few seconds to realize what had happened but that was all the time Danny needed to rise above the ground behind Skulker and jump onto the hunter's back. Danny activated his Ecto Blade again and started to stab the hunter in the back again and again, trying to do as much damage as possible before The Ghost hunter threw him off. Skulker could feel Phantom tearing bits of his body off and throwing them in every which direction. Skulker could see a few of his systems compromised, Skulker had to get the whelp off his back. Right as Danny exposed the main systems connections from his back, Skulker jumped into the air and turned midair so Danny was now facing the ground. Danny had no time to recover as gravity slammed him into the group with the hunter's hulking metal frame landing atop him.

Danny could feel his head buzzing; his body was screaming in pain and fatigue and all he wanted to do was lie here in this spot under the night sky and finally get some rest. However, it would not be as his blurry vision soon cleared to show Skulker standing over him and picking him up by his throat. Skulker walked Danny over and held him over the cliff, the pale moonlight bathing over both of them as it looked like a messed-up version of the lion king opening. Sparks were shooting off of Skulker as his suit was clearly damaged, a few wires were exposed. Skulker raised his arm holding Danny up and converted his free hand into a blade.

"You put up a good chase, battle and hunt whelp, take pride in the fact that you are one of my most worthy and challenging hunts, you will adorn a place of honor in my trophy hold, as a pelt beside my bed, but all good things must come to an end Danny Phantom and now the hunt ends, have you any last words?" Skulker addressed him.

"Just don't have me facing the bed when you and Ember get it on ok."

That had left the hunter at a loss for words, which was just what Danny needed, taking advantage of Skulker's shock Danny reached forward and grabbed a chunk of wiring from an exposed panel and ripped it out. Immediately Skulker's jetpack and wings popped out of his back and activated as both he and Phantom were shot up into the air. A few seconds into the flight the right wing and thruster shorted out and exploded due to the damaged systems, sending the stabilizer into whack and Skulker into an uncontrollable spiral. In the chaos Skulker let go of Danny. Danny felt himself falling through the air, the night sky, moon and Skulker getting father away from him with each second, but he was too tired and hurt to care, the last thing he heard was Skulker vowing to come back and finish the hunt, but soon Skulker's shouts muted and his vision was consumed by darkness, he was asleep long before his body hit the ground.

Unbeknown to either Skulker, The GIW or Phantom, their nightly encounter had not gone completely unnoticed as they had hoped, for a few yards away there was a lone boy with glasses who had witnessed the fireworks show. He wasn't close enough to see or hear all the details but it was enough to chalk up to weird, and weird was his hoppy, or at least trying to prove it was a hoppy. Eli Pepperjack looked down at the image he managed to capture on his phone of an explosion and a blurry figure who was clearly glowing. Finally, with the proof he needed to show everyone at school that there were creepers and monsters in his hometown. Eli got back on his bike and made his way to the main road, making his way home as he passed the town sign which read.

 _Arcadia Oaks_

* * *

 **So, there you have it the first chapter in a new story. Now like I said above I know I should be finishing my other stories first but this came to me because I just binged all of Trollhunters and 3Below and felt like writing something. Now the reason I'm posting this is because it's going to be short, you will not have to wait months and months for updates, this story will be no longer than 3 chapters, I had originally planned it to be a one-shot, a long one shot but then decided to release it in parts. I've also been toying with the idea of making a new story which is just a collection of one-shot ideas I have that I'll write one chapter for and then allow other authors to take them if they so wished. Basically, taking the ideas I have, flashing them out into one chapter and then letting an author take it if they want. I do have an idea for a Danny Phantom/Miraculous Ladybug crossover but I don't know if I want it as a one-shot or part of the collection, I'm still fleshing that out on top of trying to finish my other stories. So yeah, this story will be short and completed within the next few days or at worst the end of the month as it will be no more than three chapters. Again, wanted to post it as a one-shot but would have been a long one.**

 **So anyways I hope you liked what I have so far, look for the next chapter tomorrow or in the next few days and please if you like this please follow and favorite and please everybody review and let me know what you think. Until next time…**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


End file.
